character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thundurus (Canon)/Adamjensen2030
|-|Incarnate Forme= |-|Therian Forme= Summary Thundurus is a member of the Forces of Nature of the Unova region in Pokémon Black/White and its sequels. Known and feared for his casual destructive nature, Thundurus is known as the "Bolt Strike" Pokémon. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 6-B | Low 6-B Name: Thundurus Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male Age: Unknown. Likely several centuries at least. Classification: Legendary Pokémon, Bolt Strike Pokémon, Pokémon, Force of Nature Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Lightning Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Stat Amping, Sound Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Immunity to paralysis, Resistance to Fighting, Flying, Bug, Steel, and Grass Type moves. Attack Potency: Small Country level (Equal to Tornadus. As a Legendary Pokémon it should not be weaker than the regional Pokémon, such as Tyranitar) | Small Country level (Stronger than its Incarnate Forme) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be relatively comparable with Shaymin) | Massively Hypersonic+ (Faster, but to an unknown degree) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Small Country Class | Small Country Class Durability: Small Country level (Can take hits from Tornadus, who is his equal) | Small Country level Stamina: Very high (Can fly across all of Unova without tiring) Range: Standard melee range. Hundreds of kilometers with projectiles and abilities (Likely comparable to Tornadus in this regard). Standard Equipment: Reveal Glass, which can transform him into his Therian Forme. Intelligence: Very High. While not much is known of Thundurus's intelligence, he should be fully aware of his surroundings with at least average human level intellect, if not higher. Weaknesses: Ice and Rock Type Moves. Becomes weak to Ground Type moves if forcibly grounded. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Prankster: Incarnate Forme only. Any moves Thundurus uses that don't do direct damage have their priority increased. These moves fail if used on a Dark Type however. * Defiant: Incarnate Forme only. Should Thundurus receive any stat drops from his opponents his attack will be increased per stat drop. * Volt Absorb: Therian Forme only. Any Electric Type moves that hit Thundurus will heal him. * Thrash: Thundurus thrashes around for a while. If there are multiple opponents each series of attacks will be directed at one of them at random. This leaves Thundurus confused afterwards. * Hammer Arm: Thundurus hammers down one of this arms onto the opponent. This lowers his speed however. * Nasty Plot: Thundurus stimulates his brain by thinking bad thoughts to increase his special attack. * Uproar: Thundurus unleashes an uproar of damaging sound that prevents those in the area from falling asleep. * Astonish: Thundurus attacks the opponent by surprise possibly making them flinch. * Thunder Shock: Thundurus fires off a small bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. * Swagger: Thundurus shows a display of swagger which confuses the opponent and raises their attack. * Bite: Thundurus bites the opponent possibly making them flinch. * Revenge: Thundurus physically strikes the opponent dealing double the damage if he had been hit prior to the attack. * Shock Wave: Thundurus fires off a wave of blue electricity that is difficult to avoid. * Heal Block: Thundurus prevents the opponent from healing at all. Draining effects still occur but don't heal. * Agility: Thundurus lightens and relaxes his body the raise his speed. * Discharge: Thundurus discharges electricity in a wide area hitting multiple opponents and allies. It has a decent chance of causing paralysis. * Crunch: Thundurus coats his fangs in a dark energy and crunches the opponent with them possibly lowering their defense. * Charge: Thundurus charges up electricity boosting his special defense. It also boosts the power of his next attack should it be an Electric Type move. * Thunder: Thundurus fires off a massive bolt of electricity that can cause paralysis. Its accuracy is increased under rain but decreased under sunny conditions. * Dark Pulse: Thundurus fires off a dark pulse of energy that can cause the opponent to flinch. * Focus Blast: Thundurus focuses a lot of energy into a sphere and fires it at the opponent possibly lowering their special defense. * Wild Charge: Thundurus recklessly charges the opponent while covered in electricity. Thundurus receives recoil damage however. Key: Incarnate Forme | Therian Forme Category:Adamjensen2030 Category:Tier 6